Celia's Son (AWL)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Celia's Son is a possible son of the players if they marry Celia in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Celia's son is the most likely to take over the farm after the main character dies. Compared to the other two children, he has the most well balanced personality throughout the stages in his life. He is somewhat easy to manipulate, but has a fair number of strengths and weaknesses. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Below is a table of genetic strengths. Celia's son will be more inclined to certain skills and he will be weaker at some skills then others. This table will outline what skills Celia's son possesses.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Interests' Each child has their own strengths and weaknesses, but they also have their own set of interests. The table below will outline what Celia's son is interested in. A child's interest will have a large influence on what career choice they decide on later in life.Child FAQ by Nekoko gamefaqs.com 'Stages' Toddler Stage Celia's son is very energetic and down-to-earth at this stage. He likes to be outdoors, spending a lot of time walking around the farm. He's well-behaved, doesn't venture far from the house and comes inside the house when it starts to get dark outside. He will ask a lot of questions and is very interested in plants. Oddly enough, your son seems to be afraid of animals and will often get frightened when shown animals from the farm. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child Stage His personality will remain somewhat the same from when he was a baby. He's still well-behaved, and isn't as energetic as Muffy's son. He seems to be very intelligent and has a lot of knowledge about farming. He looks very much like his mother and Celia hopes that he'll grow up and take over the farm. He'll also take note of your work and asks if you think running a farm is fun. He makes many remarks about other villagers and appears to be very friendly. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. ---- Teenager At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Generally speaking, if you've left Celia's son to make his own choices, he will still show a high interest in farming and ranching. Like any teenager, he likes to complain, but he is the happiest of the children at this stage in his life. He is very down-to-earth (like his mother) and can often be seen smiling. His relationship with both Celia and the player seem to be good, all things considered. He likes to walk around the valley, but is still well-behaved and seems to be sociable and well-liked by people in the valley. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Adult Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how you raised him. He is most likely to take over the character's farm if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become an artist or a scholar. It's not very likely that he'll become a musician or an athlete, but it all depends on how you raised him! At this stage, he's fully developed and, generally speaking, will be very calm and collected. He has high levels of intelligence and is very thoughtful and hard-working. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Your Child